1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium storing a game program, a game apparatus, and a game controlling method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage medium storing a game program, a game apparatus, and a game controlling method for executing game processing according to a motion of a player detected by means of an acceleration sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a game apparatus for executing a boxing game according to a punch motion detected with an acceleration sensor by a player is disclosed in Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2002-153673). In the related art described in Document 1, an acceleration sensor for detecting accelerations in three-axis directions, such as back and forth (Y), right and left (X) and up and down (Z) directions is provided to a glove unit as a controller. By analyzing an output waveform of the acceleration sensor, the kind of punch is identified. More specifically, the section from the start of throwing a punch to the end of throwing the punch is detected from a waveform of the Y-axis acceleration. Next, from the waveform of each of the X-axis acceleration and the Z-axis acceleration within the section from the start of throwing a punch to the end of throwing the punch, data, such as a maximum value and a minimum value, amplitude, a peak appearing count, an integration value, etc. is extracted. Then, the kind of the punch is determined on the basis of each extracted data and each waveform pattern for each kind of punches (straight, hook, and upper punch). When the kind of the punch is identified, game processing corresponding to the kind of the punch is performed.
However, in the art described in Document 1, after completion of a punch motion by the player, the kind of the punch is determined to execute game processing according to the kind, and therefore, it is impossible to draw an image showing the punch motion by the player. That is, in the art described in the Document 1, even if an image showing a punch motion by the player, such as an image showing that the player character is throwing a punch, an image showing that an object representative of the first of the player is moving is drawn, the image is displayed on the screen only when the player finishes performing the punch motion. In such a game of this kind, like an action game, a match-up game, etc. requiring a high response speed to a player's input, the low response is a problem and decreases amusement of the game. Thus, in the art in Document 1, a drawing utilizing a first-person perspective is basically adopted. That is, when it is determined that a punch is hit to an enemy character, an image showing that the enemy character is damaged is suddenly displayed without drawing an image showing a punch motion by the player.